


She’s six, how can she scare you?

by EyeLoch



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, mostly a conversation, time won't stop moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeLoch/pseuds/EyeLoch
Summary: A moment some time in the future of The Ghost - where Hera talks to Chopper about what seems to be a dislike of Dawn.Post-Return of The Jedi, as it happens





	

**Author's Note:**

> 117: She’s six, how can she scare you?
> 
> So, this is a Dawn Syndulla story, so apologies to anyone who dislikes the concept. Feel free to send me more prompts, if you'd like via (https://eyeloch.tumblr.com/post/151573520118/drabble-challenge-1-150).

Over the years, Hera Syndulla had learnt a great deal about Chopper.  She knew how to distinguish the passive-aggressive grumbling from the actual complaints.  She knew how to tell when he’d **actually** damaged a vital component, and when he just fancied an upgrade.  She even had a rough idea of how many different forms of binary he knew how to insult (and/or swear at) people in.

Thus, when she heard a genuine scream, she raced towards the hold – thoughts racing as to what could be happening.  Imperial remnants still infested much of the outer rim, pirates tended to underestimate the Ghost…

With her mind turning to worst case scenarios, she was rather surprised when all she found was her daughter giving the droid something between a hug and a death grip – something she belatedly realised was necessary, given the speed Chopper was moving as he spun around the room.

“Ok, who started it?”

“Muuuum, he-“ _Syndulla3.0 suffered a malfunction, moving unit C1-10P via “The Force”.  Recommended course of action was –_ “and he’d taken away my **all** my access codes-“ _Due to Syndulla2.0’s illogical “No Chopper, you can’t use the electroprod!” dictum, it followed that-_

* * *

 

Several hours later while Dawn was (at least pretending to) sleep, Hera finally had a chance to have a talk with the oldest member of her family.  Under the guise of a proper oil bath, she’d managed to get Chopper to hold still long enough to actually have a proper conversation.

_Syndulla3.0 is not an improvement to prior model.  Suggestion: remove unit Syndulla3.0 from ship like unit Syndulla1.0 was left on planet;Ryloth._

“Chopper,” Hera laughed, “She’s six, how can she scare you?”

_Unit C1-10P has no concept of Fear.  Unit C1-10P notes the tactical disadvantages of unit Syndulla3.0 – inefficient behaviour; reckless use of ability “The Force”; use of valuable C1-10P processing time via “Hugs” and other inefficient grappling techniques –_

Hera cut the tirade short by tugging out a hairball that had somehow gotten lodged in a primary strut gear.

“Are you afraid of change?”

_Unit C1-10P has no concept of Fear._

“Time passes, Chop,” she said, smiling faintly, “I’m never going to be the little girl who got (most of you) out of that Y-Wing again.”

_Syndulla2.0’s parameters have improved significantly since event;Y-WingCrash. Organic parameters cannot be upgraded like droid parameters, so this is admirable._

“We all grow up, Chopper. We grow old too.  Is that what frightens you?”

_Organic parameters cannot be upgraded like droid parameters. Organic parts harder to replace. Note unit DrunkenHuman, and note processor damage to DrunkenHuman that followed._

“Can’t be helped, I’m afraid.” She murmured, almost to herself, “Times change, and so must we.”

_C1-10P has outlived masters before.  C1-10P does not intend to outlive you.  I don’t want to outlive you._

“Oh, Chop.”  

She rose up, dropping the oily rags into the bucket – wincing at the stiffness in her legs and back.

“I hope that you do.”

_Unit Syndulla2.0 has developed processor malfunction.  Recommended course of action: recharge cycle; then further diagnostics._

“Dawn loves her Uncle Chopper, you know.  She’d be inconsolable without him-“ _Syndulla3.0 is irrelevant data –_ “She’s not.  She’s the future.  And I hope you’ll be a part of her life, like you are with mine.”


End file.
